


reveals of our most secret self

by thesetemplebones



Series: Body Language [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kind of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey hadn't realized how lonely he felt until Mike came into his life. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reveals of our most secret self

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble piece. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**H** arvey hadn't realized how lonely he felt until Mike came into his life. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Especially to Donna.

 

**H** **earing:**

 

 **“S** top groaning,” Harvey said, turning from his closet, to look at Mike still laying in bed.

Mike groaned and buried his head beneath his pillow, mumbling something that Harvey couldn't understand. This is how their mornings usually went; it was routine. Harvey would be up and functioning for work, while Mike would groan and wait as long as he could before being forced out of bed.

“If you're not out of bed in the next 2 minutes, I'm letting Louis have you for a whole day,” Harvey said.

“Bite me,” Mike snapped.

Harvey shook his head and turned, placing his hands on his hips to stare down at his partner, “you don't get out of bed, you don't get sex.”

Mike lifted the pillow and shot Harvey a withering stare, “cruel.”

Harvey winked and walked out of the room. His smirk turned into a full smile as he heard Mike groaning as he sat up and got out of the bed. By the time Mike came stumbling out to the kitchen, Harvey already had his coffee all ready for him.

“Mean,” Mike said as he leaned against the island counter, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“You've told me,” Harvey said, placing Mike's cup of coffee in front of him, “numerous times.”

Mike let out a content sigh as he took a long sip of his coffee, “still mean.”

“Okay, puppy,” Harvey smirked, as he walked over to the other side of the island counter, to stand next to the younger man. He leaned and brushed the tip of his nose against the man's cheek and down the column of his neck. Mike squirmed but didn't pull away from Harvey, sighing all the while.

Harvey's smirk got wider as he listened to the noises that Mike was making, “still mean?”

“Despicable,” Mike replied.

Harvey bit his earlobe, chuckling at the moan Mike released, before he pulled back, “time for work.”

“Asshole!”

Harvey laughed.

* * *

 

**S** **ight:**

 

 **H** arvey had a meeting with Jessica and a client that ran over the time it was suppose to and he was exhausted. He just wanted to have a stiff drink while relaxing at home with Mike. As the elevator dinged open he was surprised to see Donna.

“Still here?”

“Just leaving,” Donna said, she moved past him and into the elevator, “Mike is in your office.”

“He's still here?” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Donna smirked, “wouldn't go home without you.”

Harvey turned and made his way back to his office quickly, not really caring because most of the firm had gone home already. When he reached his office he halted just outside of his door, his hand on the handle, and a small smile upon his face.

Mike was laying on the couch, one arm dangling off the side, the other tucked behind his head, and he was asleep. His jacket was thrown over him like a blanket haphazardly. More often than not, Mike would take naps on Harvey's couch and every time Harvey would still smile like a fool.

He liked it more when Mike was using his jacket as a blanket.

He liked it even better when Mike was at home sleeping in their bed.

**S** **mell:**

 

 **H** e never would admit this to anyone, especially not Mike, because he was Harvey Specter and he didn't do this type of thing. But on the nights when Mike would be away for some reason or another, Harvey would often find himself wrapped in Mike's favorite blanket, just so that he could smell him.

Sometimes he also ordered a pizza with the stuffed crust and eat it while wrapped in said blanket.

When Mike came home and saw the empty pizza box, he would shoot Harvey a teasing smile but say nothing.

* * *

 

**T** **aste:**

 

 **H** arvey stared at Mike with a look of annoyance and disdain but not shock. The kid was a little shit and he enjoyed pushing Harvey's buttons. Since they became a couple, Mike had begun to do it even more.

It was no secret that Harvey hated red bull, Mike knew that, but here he was standing in front of Harvey and downing what was left of his red bull, his blue eyes gleaming the entire time.

When he was finished, he smirked and leaned down, giving Harvey a quick kiss, before walking out of the office.

Harvey glared after him before he swiped his tongue over his lips quickly.

He didn't know how the kid could drink that shit.

**T** **ouch:**

 

 **H** arvey didn't need as much physical contact as Mike did and Mike understood that. He also understood when Harvey needed the physical contact and he would be forever grateful to him for that.

In the mornings, on the days that he would go visit his father, Mike would awake with him. He didn't say anything to him except, _tell dad I said hey,_ before he wrapped his arms around him from behind. Harvey would lean back into Mike's touch as Mike kissed between his shoulder blades. When Harvey got back later that day, Harvey would sit on the couch beside Mike and he would in return, lay his head in Harvey's lap. Sometimes Harvey would make a remark about him being a puppy or he would say nothing. Either way one hand was running his fingers through Mike's hair while Mike played with his other hand, drawing designs on his hand or words.

The night would always end with Harvey wrapped up in Mike's arms after making love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it.
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
